The present invention generally relates to plastic films.
More particularly, it relates to a plastic film which is composed of a polyolefin, in particular polypropylene copolymer.
Plastic films of the above mentioned general time are known in the art. It is advisable to improve these films so that they perform additional functions needed for particular applications.